


Once More in the Rain

by TheQueenofSpace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofSpace/pseuds/TheQueenofSpace
Summary: Marinette and Adrien end up trapped together with no way out during an akuma attack.  When the situation gets desperate, Marinette is forced to make a risky decision to save both their lives.  One shot split into several chapters.  Illustrations included!





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. I wanted to make a fanfic about Marinette and Adrien revealing their identities, and wrote this to basically get it out of my system. After I wrote it, I decided to draw pictures to go with it.
> 
> This is my first time in forever writing fanfiction. Years ago after getting multiple rude and hateful comments on my writing, I decided to give it up. With that said, I'm not an expert writer, nor do I plan to write more after this, but I am open to any helpful, constructive critiques (as long as it's respectful). I am however proud of my illustrations, as that is more my forte ;)
> 
> The story is finished, but not the illustrations. So I will be posting the other chapters at least once a week or when I have time to finish the pictures. With that said, PLEASE do not ask for updates, I promise I will get the whole thing posted eventually.
> 
> Enjoy!

"An akuma!" Marinette and Adrien yelled simultaneously.

 

They were spending the afternoon with their classmates after school atop the Eiffel Tower, taking in the sites of the city, snacking on delicious treats, taking pictures, and just hanging out in general.

 

Everything was going well until an akumatized woman came flying over their heads.

 

"HEAR ME CITIZENS OF PARIS," the akuma bellowed. "YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO MY POWER OR SUFFER A TERRIBLE FATE!"

 

Panic ensued as people scattered away from the akuma.

 

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!"

 

The akuma thrust her hands out, lashing bolts of dark lightning out toward the crowd.  Though some were lucky to get away, many were unable to escape and were captured in a dark substance and plastered to various structures of the tower.

 

A bolt went flying straight over to where Marinette was standing. She didn't have time to process what to do as she suddenly found herself being thrown out of the attack zone.  A pair of arms were wrapped around her body. 

 

 

Adrien? 

 

"OOF!" They both grunted when something hard hit them on the side.   They fell a few more feet down and landed with a hard thud.  Adrien held on tightly to Marinette, lying on the ground until they both got their bearings.

 

"UNLESS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR COME TO FIGHT ME, DESTRUCTION WILL BE YOUR DOOM!"  The akuma warned as she flew off to find more targets.

 

"Ugh," Marinette groaned, holding her now aching head as she struggled to sit up.

 

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked, grabbing her hand to help her up.

 

"Yeah, I think so." Marinette stumbled back to her feet.  "Are you?"

 

"Not sure," he groaned as he propped his arm on the floor to sit up.  "Agh!" he yelped in pain, immediately grabbing onto his shoulder.

 

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed.  She came to his side to examine his shoulder.  Adrien peeled back his white collar shirt, lifting the black sleeve of his t-shirt to see the damage for himself. 

 

Marinette reached out to feel for anything broken, hesitant at first.  Despite the situation, she couldn't help but blush at the sight of his bare skin.  However, she put the thought on the back of her mind and continued to run her fingers around his injury.

 

"Doesn't seem like anything is broken.  How bad does it hurt?"

 

Adrien rotated his arm gently.  "Not terribly.  Maybe only when I lift it high enough."

 

Marinette sighed with relief.  If he was still able to move it, he should be fine.

 

"That's good, though you might be bruised."

 

Adrien cracked a smile.  "Meh, I'm used to small injuries from fencing.  I'll be fine."

 

Marinette smiled back.  She then realized their surroundings and darted her eyes around.  "Where are we?"

 

Adrien glanced around. “Not sure.  We’re still in the tower, but it seems like a vent of sorts."

 

They studied the enclosure.  There was an opening about 15 feet high above their heads.  Climbing up the walls wasn't an option, a slippery surface with no indentations for proper footing.

 

"I guess we can't get out of here by ourselves," Adrien sighed.  “I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't exactly look where I was rolling us."

 

"No no, it's wasn't your fault.  I'm glad you saved me from that akuma attack."  After some thought, she pulled her phone out of her purse.

 

Adrien did the same, squinting at the service bars.

 

"My signal is weak but let me try."  Adrien punched in the number for emergency services.  Busy tone. 

 

"So much for that..." though he figured there were hundreds of people trying to get hold of them too.  He scrolled through his contacts and tried Gorilla's cell.  No answer.  He tried Nathalie.  Nothing.  Nino?  Straight to voicemail.  He tried several others, but all went unanswered.  He slipped his phone back in his pocket with an exasperated sigh.

 

"I can't get a good signal," Marinette sighed in frustration, holding her phone up in each corner of the vent in hopes of receiving something.

 

Adrien narrowed his eyes, scanning the walls surrounding them.  "There must be a way to get out of here..." 

 

"Hopefully someone will notice we're missing... that is if they're not in trouble like us."  Marinette slumped against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position.  If only she could transform into Ladybug, then she could easily save Adrien and herself.  All she could hope was that Chat Noir's kitty senses would lead him to them.

 

As if on cue with her thoughts, Adrien said, "Well, not all hope is lost.  Ladybug will take care of everything."  He forced a smile at Marinette, but couldn't help feel his heart sink at the thought of Ladybug wondering where Char Noir was yet again in the middle of a desperate situation.

 

"Yeah, uh, I sure hope so..." Marinette stammered.  She smiled nervously, knowing full well that wasn't going to be the case, unless by some miracle they got out of here.  She couldn't let him see that.

 

"I'm sure she will, I know I trust her to do whatever she can to help all of us."  Adrien step over to sit by Marinette. 

 

"But what if she can't?   What if she's also in trouble like we are?"  Marinette couldn't help expressing her insecurity.  She hugged her knees resting her head down.  It was bad enough she felt a sting in her heart hearing how much trust Adrien had in Ladybug.

 

Adrien was taken aback at how on edge she seemed, but she did have a valid point.  After all, even if Ladybug wasn't in trouble, he felt just as anxious not being there to help her.

 

"Hey," he awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, not even sure what to say.  He had to reassure her somehow though.  "Even so, I'm sure everything will be all right.  Maybe someone else will find us?"

 

 

 

Marinette turned to look at him.  His green eyes were soft looking down at her.  She always loved his eyes...

 

"I guess... are you sure you can get hold of anyone?"

 

"I can try again," Adrien said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  The signal was still weak, but he dialed all the numbers from before again.  Each one was left unanswered again, including his father to no surprise.

 

"No dice?"

 

"No dice..." Adrien sighed.  "They might all be in trouble like we are."

 

"Your dad didn't answer either?"

 

"No, and I can't say I'm surprised."  Adrien hung his head down looking defeated.  "He's specifically told me in the past that if I need anything to just ask Gorilla or Nathalie anyway."

 

Marinette couldn't see his face directly, but she could tell there was pain in his voice.  "I'm sure if he found out you were in trouble he'd do anything he can to save you.  You are his son after all."

 

"I wish he would treat me more like one," Adrien whispered.  "I see so many people from school spending time with their parents.  Laughing, talking, doing everything together... meanwhile I'm sitting at the dining table, one made to seat more than 10 people, eating all by myself listening to myself chew... all because he specifically said I need to stay home, and for what?  To bury myself in piano lessons, Chinese lessons, fencing lessons, modeling appointments, all without him there to even acknowledge any of my accomplishments.  All for him to not even be in the same room with me.  I can't count how many times I've talked to him on a screen instead of in person."

 

Adrien paused, realizing he had just rambled off for a while now and should probably spare Marinette anymore awkwardness.  "I guess what I'm trying to say is... he may care enough about me to provide all I need, but does he really truly love me?"

 

Marinette was silent.  She had figured out that Gabriel Agreste was strict with his son, but she had no idea just how much it affected Adrien until now.  She didn't know how to answer, but now it was her turn to rest her hand on his shoulder.

 

"Adrien..." she began. 

 

Feeling her touch, Adrien look up at Marinette.  He saw the worried look on her face, and a wave of guilt poured over him.

 

"I'm sorry," he stammered.  "I didn't mean to dump all my problems out on you."

 

"No no, it's ok!  I'm glad you got it off your chest.  I had no idea how you really felt about all this."

 

Adrien closed his eyes.  "I wish I can truly understand myself how I feel about my father.  I wish I could share with him everything I just told you, but like I said, he always so busy to spend even 5 minutes with me..."

 

"There must be some way you can."  Marinette thought for a second.  "I know it sounds kind of weird, but have you considered maybe writing to him?"

 

Adrien glanced up with a thoughtful expression.  "I guess.  Not sure if he'd even bother reading it though.  What would I even say?"

 

"It's worth a try.  Just take your time and figure out the best way to write down your feelings."

 

Adrien turned to Marinette again.  Somehow seeing her giving him a reassuring expression was enough to ease his emotions.  "Thanks Marinette, you really are a great friend.  Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you."

 

Marinette's eyes widened at his statement.  "Of course you do!  I mean uh, well, I don't think I'm that great of a person, but you do deserve to have any friend you can rely on for support!"

 

Adrien smiled.  "Well, you really are great.  You're talented, smart, you're there for anyone who needs a helping hand.  My offer to be your model is still valid when you become a famous designer."  He winked at her.  "You're worth more than you give yourself credit for that for sure."

 

Marinette had no idea how to process all this praise Adrien was giving her.  She felt her face grow hot and knew right away she must've been blushing profusely.  "You, you really think so?"

 

"I know so," he replied, smiling wider at her very red face.

 

Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine.   He may have still called her "a friend" much to her dismay, but to hear him express how fond he was of her just now, it was enough for her to remember just how much she loved him.

 

"Thanks," she smiled softly.  She then did what she never thought she'd find the courage to do.  She rested her head against his shoulder, sinking into him for more comfort.

 

His eyes widened at her action, but softened immediately.  Why did this feel so... nice?  He then tilted his head, resting it on the top of hers. 

 

 

For just a moment, everything around them was of no importance.  No thoughts of danger, no entrapment, no worries about Ladybug, Chat Noir, or anyone else that might save them.  All was silent, and perfect.

 

But just for a moment.


	2. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, it means a lot. With that, on to the next exciting chapter!

A low rumble followed by a cracking sound snapped them back to reality.  Adrien and Marinette shot back up to their feet.

 

"What's happening?" Marinette yelped. 

 

"I don't know."  Adrien frantically looked around trying to find a source of the disturbance. 

 

They looked up and could see remnants of the Eiffel Tower falling towards them.  They looked down to find the source of the cracking sound.  The floor and the walls were slowly growing cracked lines, spreading out like jagged roots to a tree.

 

"This isn't good!" Marinette shrieked. backing up to a part of the wall that wasn't broken yet.  Adrien joined by her side, the fear on his face obvious.

 

The floor was shaking beneath them more by the second.  If the walls crumbled around them, they would fall a long way down.  

 

Marinette felt herself panicking more by the second.  If only they could climb their way out before they fell to a terrible fate.  There had to be a way...

 

Unfortunately, there was only one she could think of.

 

She looked down into her purse.  Tikki was peeking out at her, a worried look on her small face.  She frantically darted her eyes from Adrien to the crumbling structure around them.  She was out of ideas and time was running out.  She couldn't take it anymore.  She mouthed the words to Tikki: I HAVE TO SAVE HIM. 

 

Tikki glanced around.  She knew the vow for Marinette to keep her identity a secret was at stake.  If she didn't transform now, both her and Adrien could... Her eyes closed and with a pained expression on her tiny face, gave a small nod.  There was no other way.

 

That was all Marinette needed.

 

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

 

Adrien whipped his head around.  All he could do was stare wide eyed, mouth hanging open.  He was in such shock he could barely speak as he watched the pink glow of her transformation.

 

 

"... Ladybug?"

 

Ladybug grabbed hold of Adrien and whipped her yoyo up in the air, pulling them out of the structure before it came crumbling down. 

 

She noticed several other people who were trapped earlier, screaming for help.  Stoll holding on to Adrien, she landed on a sturdy surface, and maneuvered her yoyo to catch anyone in danger of falling off the tower.

 

Adrien clung to Ladybug's side still watching her in silent awe as she quickly swung everyone to safety.  Millions of thoughts were running through his mind.  Ladybug could feel the tension between them.  This must have been quite a shock to him.  Sooner or later she would have to explain herself, but now was not the time.  She traveled further away from any signs of danger through the city, leading them back to his house.  She swung through his window and set him down. 

 

"Look, I'll explain everything to you later, but it's very important you don't mention this to anyone!  Find somewhere safe while I go take care of the Akuma."

 

"Ladybug, I-"

 

"Please Adrien, do it now!"  She turned to leave, but felt his hand grab her arm.  She turned back to see Adrien holding her back, a look of desperation on his face.

 

"No, if you're going to fight, you're not doing it alone."

 

"Adrien..." Ladybug stared back at him in bewilderment.  What was he doing?

 

"You're going to need my help.  It's the least I can do for you," Adrien paused before giving her a small smile.  "...my lady."

 

Ladybug froze.  Did he just... she didn't even finish her though before he opened the flap of his shirt and a little black kwami flew out, who immediately shook his little head in panic.  Her eyes widened.

 

 

 

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

 

"...Chat?"

 

It was all she could manage to slip through her lips.  Chat Noir stood before her.  All was silent as they stood before each other staring intensely into each other's eyes.

 

A loud boom shook them out of their daze.  Whatever questions that was swimming in their heads was going to have to wait.  Ladybug looked out the window, assuming her heroic stance.

 

"We'll have to talk later.  We need to go stop the akuma and save everyone under her grasp."

 

Chat Noir spun his baton in his fingers. "Of course, my lady."

 

With that, they flew off into the city.

 

* * *

 

 "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

 

Ladybug threw her lucky charm in the air, restoring all the damage done in the city.  The akumatized woman was back to normal, kneeling on the ground looking perplexed.

 

Ladybug tended to her, making sure she was all right.  The woman apologized explaining what made her upset, and after some reassurance from Ladybug, she ran off.

 

Ladybug stood up, staring blankly in front of her.  She could feel Chat Noir's heavy gaze behind her.  All the memories of earlier came flooding back.  Her heart sank.  Slowly she turned around, meeting his vibrant green eyes. 

 

Chat Noir stood completely still, looking back into Ladybug's deep blue eyes.  Neither one of them knew what to say, or who should speak first.  Normally after a fight like this, they would pound it and go their separate ways, finding a place to hide to detransform. 

 

But now, they didn't really have to hide from each other anymore.  They both knew who the other was now, and the tension was high in the air.

 

Chat figured he should snap them out of it, but what should he say?

 

"Well," he cracked a smile.  "I say we had quite the adventure today."

 

Ladybug was still silent, watching as he stepped closer to her.  She inhaled sharply when he took her hand.

 

"I commend you once again for a job well done my lady."  He bent down to kiss her hand, only to find her pulling it away.

 

Perplexed, he looked up at Ladybug.  He couldn't quite tell, but he was still taken aback by what seemed to be a look of sadness on her face.

 

"Chat...I..."

 

She was cut off by the beeping of her miraculous.  Only one minute left before her transformation expires.

 

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir was genuinely concerned at this point.  Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, but why was she acting like this?

 

"I... I can't..." Ladybug squeaked, her voice cracking as she shook her head.

 

"Can't what?"  Chat Noir stepped closer.  What wrong?"

 

 

 

Ladybug took more steps back, tears threatening to escape her eyes.  "I can't do this now," she choked.  With that, she flung her yoyo out and swung away.

 

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir shouted, stumbling forward as if to go after her.  However, he stopped reluctantly, remembering her words.  Maybe it was best he let her go for now.  Still though, he had this terrible feeling something wasn't right.

 

His miraculous beeped, snapping him out of his thoughts.  He glanced to where Ladybug disappeared one last time, then pounced off in the opposite direction, finding a safe place away from public eye to detransform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... what's wrong with Marinette? Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Tikki and Plagg make an appearance.
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos!


	3. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thank you again for the comments and kudos. It gives me a great feeling to know there are actually some people out there who look forward to reading more. 
> 
> With that, enjoy the next chapter!

Marinette laid in her bed, her cheeks still stained with dried up tears.  The moonlight shone through her window, cascading its blue glow onto the edge of her bed.  She picked up her phone to see several notifications.  Texts from Adrien.

 

She shot up to a sitting position, her heart leaping in her chest as she read his messages.

 

**[17:35] Hey, are you ok?**

**[17:47] Marinette??**

**[18:06] I guess you're still not ready to talk?  That's ok.  Still sinking in for me too.  I'll still be here for you, that's not going to change.**

 

Marinette stared at the messages, reading them several times over again.  She tapped the message bar to text him back, only to freeze up again.  She still had no idea what to say.  She closed her eyes and set her phone back down.

 

She ran her hands up to her face, rubbing her tired eyes.  She had spent the last several hours going through a wide range of emotions.  Shock, bewilderment, frustration, sadness, and now exhaustion.

 

Adrien Agreste, the boy she fell so deeply in love with, dreamed about, fantasized about, decorated pictures of all over her room, studied his personal schedule, is Chat Noir. 

 

But how?  How can that be?  She recalled several instances where she swore she saw Adrien and Chat Noir at the same time.  Then again, she didn't remember them being very close to each other, nor did they interact.  So how did he pull it off?

 

Adrien and Chat Noir always felt like two different people to her.  Adrien was humble, polite, and courteous.  Chat Noir was bold, cocky and assertive.  It was no wonder she couldn’t see they were the same person.

 

So why was she so upset?  Even she couldn't figure out at first why she came back to her room earlier feeling shaky and on the verge of tears.  When she detransformed, Tikki tried to console her, but she understood she wasn't ready to talk and sank back into Marinette's purse, nibbling on her cookie to refuel.

 

After much thinking, she came to a sad realization.  Chat Noir loved Ladybug, but Adrien didn't feel anything for her.  She was just "a friend" in his eyes.  It must mean that Adrien loves Ladybug too, but she felt like Ladybug was just a cover up of who she really was inside.  Clumsy, meek, a nervous wreck.  It was amazing she was able to do such heroic stunts as Ladybug.

 

Tikki floated over and snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

"Marinette, are you ok?"

 

Marinette turned to the little red kwami.  "I honestly don't know, Tikki.  It's all so much to take in."  She paused, suddenly realizing she broke her vow of secrecy.  "I'm sorry I broke my promise to keep my identity a secret.  I was in such a panic, I didn't know what else to do."

 

"You did what you had to do Marinette," Tikki assured her.  "You and Adrien were both in danger.  Who knows what could've happened to you two otherwise."

 

"Did you know Adrien was Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

 

Tikki hung her head down.  "I did actually.  That day you two were trapped in the crate and you and Adrien detransformed with your eyes closed, I saw Plagg.  He's Adrien's kwami who transforms him into Chat Noir.  As kwamis, we are magically sworn to not speak the name of another kwami's owner."

 

"I understand," Marinette whispered.  "I can't believe Adrien was standing right in front of me in that moment, so he knows just as well the importance of the secrecy vow.  Why would he choose to reveal his identity to me too?"

 

"I don't know.  You had already brought him to safety, so he could have easily waited until you left to transform."  Tikki shook her head.   "If I know Plagg, he's not going to let him hear the end of it."

 

Marinette slumped against the pillows on her bed.  "I guess the damage has been done already, but... that not why I'm really upset."

 

"What is it, Marinette?"

 

"Chat Noir has expressed so many times how much he loves Ladybug.  Adrien must feel the same way."

 

Tikki was confused. "But you love Adrien too.  Shouldn't that make you happy he feels the same way?"

 

"It's Ladybug that he loves, not me.  I want Adrien to look at me the same way he looks at her.  I wish he could love me as Marinette, the person I have always been..."

 

She hugged her knees tighter, tears welled up in her eyes.  "But what if he never does?  He still sees me as just a friend.  What if he's actually disappointed to find out I'm Ladybug?  I pushed all of Chat Noir's advances away because of how I felt for Adrien.  Now that I know he is Chat, I'm afraid it might be too late for me... for us."

 

Tikki rested her little hands on Marinette's shoulder.  "Mari, maybe it's finally time that you told Adrien how you really feel.  Maybe if he knows the truth, he'll come around and realize just how much you mean to him."

 

"Tell him?"  Marinette's anxiety skyrocketed at the thought alone.  "How?  Every time I talk to him I become a stuttering mess."

 

"Not as much as you used to," Tikki reminded with a grin.  "If anything, I think you've been getting more confident and relaxed around him."

 

Marinette wiped her eyes. "You think so?"

 

"I've been watching you two interact for a while, and I think even if he still sees you as a friend, he's learned to trust you and care for you very much.  He's saved you many times already, even without his transformation."

 

Marinette listened silently.  Maybe Tikki was right.  She used to barely even speak to Adrien.  Now she was able to actually have conversations with him.  She remembered earlier when they were trapped in the Eiffel Tower, how Adrien opened his heart to her about his father.  She figured he never would've shared such a personal situation if he didn't trust her.

 

"That's true..." she said.  "I know I should face him eventually.  I just hope I can find the courage to do it."

 

"You come a long way already Marinette," Tikki smiled.  "I know you can do it."

 

For the first time in a while, Marinette cracked a smile.  "Thanks, Tikki, you're the best."

 

 

 

Tikki gave her a tiny hug, and Marinette kissed her tiny forehead.  She was still anxious and exhausted, but for now, she at least felt at ease again.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien laid back on his bed, picking up his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.  No new messages.

 

He tossed his phone to the side.  He knew he should give her the space she needed, but the tension of wondering how she was feeling was driving him mad.

 

Was she mad at him?  Did he do something wrong earlier?

 

Well, he did actually.  Plagg ripped him a new one when he got back home.  He broke his vow to keep his identity secret.  The conversation echoed in his mind. 

 

_"You could have waited until she left to transform!" Plagg scolded._

_"I guess, I just figured since she transformed in front of me that I could do it too."_

_"Ladybug didn't have a choice. You two could've died if she didn't get you out of there.  You, however, did have a choice, and now who knows if she's going to go out and tell everyone!"_

_"Marinette wouldn't do that!" Adrien retorted.  "She was the one who was so insistent we keep our identities under wraps!"_

_Plagg was taken aback by his outburst.  Adrien quickly realized how he shouted, and a wave of guilt overcame him._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He apologized, shamefully lowering his head.  "I know I screwed up, I just got so caught in the moment, it felt like the right thing to do."_

_Plagg relaxed, folding his little arms.  "You know, for someone who sees Marinette as just a friend, you're overly protective of her."_

_Adrien eyes shot back up at Plagg.  "What do you mean by that?"_

_Plagg facepalmed and shook his head.  "I think that's something you need to figure out for yourself Casanova.  In the meantime, I require my one true love, Camembert!"  He flew out of sight, leaving a very confused Adrien behind._

 

Since then, Adrien was lost in memories of earlier, replaying on loop in his head.  Marinette is Ladybug?  How can this be?  It didn't make any sense.  Then again... several instances began to click in his head of times she would run off at the onset of an akuma attack.  After all, he did the same many times. 

 

Slowly it started to sink in.  How could he not notice?  Ladybug, the girl he fell so in love with, fought alongside with, who saved him many times, fist bumped after every triumphant battle, is his good friend Marinette. 

 

... Friend? 

 

.........

 

Holy cow, it just now hit him like a ton of bricks.  That's what Plagg was talking about.  He smiled sadly.  How can he have been so blind?  It made perfect sense now. 

 

She is much more than that...

 

But... does she feel the same way about him, especially now?  Ladybug constantly rejected him as Chat Noir, claiming that she was interested in someone else.  Who was that?  Does he even have a chance now?

 

Adrien yawned.  Fatigue was staring to come over him.  It was a long day after all.  He looked over at Plagg in the corner of the room.  He was... sun-bathing under his desk lamp??  He even had his sunglasses over his tiny head, lying in a pile of Camembert.

 

Adrien laughed silently to himself.  He got up from his bed and walk over to Plagg.  He gently picked him up.

 

 

"HEY! What gi-” Plagg was cut off by Adrien holding him close to his chest, giving him a little hug.  This was... oddly nice.   He snuggled more in Adrien's hands.  No other words were needed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww kwami moments :). Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where our favorite pair end up meeting face to face again.


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this chapter is a bit short, but it'll be a good lead into the final chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an odd start to the next day.  It was the weekend, but Adrien and Marinette both had things to do.  She had to help her parents out in the shop with a big catering order.  He was stuck at home once again with piano lessons.

 

Their minds however were still wandering back to the previous day.  Sabine and Tom could tell she was not entirely there and asked if she was all right.  She fabricated an excuse about school projects being piled onto her this week, which they seemed to buy. 

 

Gabriel?  Well, he didn't notice anything unusual about Adrien, but then again, when did he ever?  If anything, he was more critical about his son's lack of concentration during his piano lesson.

 

Adrien was just glad to finally have some time to himself again.  He went back to his room and plopped on the bed.  He checked his phone.  One new message, from Marinette!

 

His heart leapt as he tapped the screen to read it.

 

**[11:36] Hey.  Still not sure if I'm ready to talk yet, but I'm feeling ok for now.  Busy helping in the shop today.**

 

Adrien let out a huge sigh of relief.  At least she was speaking to him again.  However, he squinted at the time it was sent and panicked.  That was several hours ago!  He pressed the keyboard, ready to respond... only to be startled by a low rumble.

 

"What was that?", he wondered.  He jumped to his feet and looked out his window to investigate. 

 

"Oh great, now??"  He can see several blocks down what seemed to be a giant akumatized monster. 

 

"Perfect timing," Adrien scoffed.  He looked at Marinette's message.  If anything, he can talk to her in person after their fight.

 

"Duty calls.  PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

 

* * *

 

 

"AGH, what's that?"

 

Marinette was about to pipe frosting on the last cake of the day when she felt the ground tremble beneath her repeatedly.   She ran over to the window. 

 

 

"A monster?!"  Marinette yelled.  Must be another akuma attack!

 

She ran up to her room, closing the hatch behind her.  She froze, suddenly realizing she was going to face Adrien as Chat Noir.

 

"Tikki, I don't know if I'm ready to face Adrien yet... but, I can't let that get in the way.  Paris needs their heroes!

 

Tikki nodded.  "Just remember Marinette, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

 

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

 

Ladybug swung out from her balcony to the scene of the disaster.  She spotted Chat Noir, swinging his baton around as he fought the monster.  She flung her yoyo out, grabbing onto the monster’s arm just before it swung down on Chat.  She flew past the monster pulling his arm back, causing it to fall over.

 

Ladybug landed beside Chat Noir.  Their eyes locked onto each other.

 

"Seems we can never catch a break, can we my lady?"

 

"Tell me about it.  We've got to find a way to stop that akuma."

 

Chat nodded, and they were off.  It was amazing despite the awkward atmosphere between them, they were still able to fight effectively as a team.

 

* * *

 

 "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

 

Another battle ended successfully.   Ladybug helped the man who was akumatized back up to his feet.  Giving him an encouraging word, she sent him off to cope with his dilemma.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes met.  Another awkward silence hung in the air between them.  Chat figured he would try to cut the tension.  He smiled softly and held up his fist.

 

 

 

Ladybug stared silently.  She knew it was tradition to pound it after a successful battle.  She hesitated, but figured it was best to just go with it.  She held her fist up.

 

BOOM!  A thunder clap startled them both.  They were so absorbed in the attack they didn't notice the dark clouds looming above them.

 

"We should find some shelter before we get drenched." Ladybug said, whipping her yoyo out.  Within second she was swinging away.

 

"Ladybug, wait!" Chat Noir pounced after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they're talking again! 
> 
> Btw, do you like my stupid akuma monster I drew in the reflection of the window in the 2nd picture? My only explanation was that it was 3 AM and I was tired and stupid lol, but I figured I'd keep it in cuz why the hell not?
> 
> But oh boy, what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the final chapter in which Adrien and Marinette finally open up to each other!


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who have actually stuck around to see the ending to this story. I know you are just as anxious to see these two angsty teens get together as I am lol.
> 
> I've made you wait long enough, so without further ado, here's the final chapter!

Ladybug led them to an empty park just as the heavens burst open a wave of rain.  There was no time to travel further, but luckily there was a circular gazebo nearby in the gardens of the park.  She swung under the roof of the structure, catching her breath and shaking the water off her suit.

 

"Funny, this is how it all started," Chat Noir said standing behind her.

 

Ladybug turned around.  She nearly forgot Chat followed her.  "You mean...?

 

"The day after we first met, it was raining just like this.  It was when you thought I put gum on your chair.  I offered you my umbrella."

 

She gazed at him wide eyed.  "You... remember that?"

 

"Of course," he nodded, stepping closer.  "It was the start of our friendship, and since then I've considered myself lucky to finally know a good person such as you."

 

"Chat, I..." she paused.  Words had evaded her once again.

 

Chat frowned. "Hey, are you... mad at me?  Did I do something wrong yesterday?"

 

"Oh no, no you didn't! I mean, you did reveal your identity to me, but I'm not upset about that.  I did do the same thing."

 

Chat was at least relieved to hear that.  "Then, why are you upset?"

 

"I'm, I'm not... I mean," Ladybug paused and let out a sigh.  She was stuttering again.  Just then, her miraculous beeped and her transformation faded.  Tikki looked at Marinette and gave her an encouraging nod before disappearing into her purse.

 

"Chat... Adrien.  I really like you, I mean, I'm..." she closed her eyes, squeezing her fist tightly as she finally let the truth out "... I'm in love with you!"

 

Chat's eyes widened.

 

"I have been for a while.  I was just too nervous to tell you, and, and then you were interested in Kagami, so I didn't want to bring it up, and then..." Marinette paused, taking another breath.  "I'm sorry."

 

"Why are you sorry?"  Chat asked, bewildered.  "Don't be!  I'm glad you told me."

 

"Really?"

 

"You are very important to me Marinette.  I understand if you were too nervous to tell me, but you can share anything with me."

 

"That's not all..." Marinette added.  She hung her head down.  "I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

 

"But I do.  Why else would I offer you roses at any opportunity I got?" Chat reminded.

 

"But that's just it!"

 

Chat froze with her sudden outburst.

 

The tears began welling up in her eyes.  "I don't want you to love Ladybug.  That's not who I really am.  I want you to love me!"  She choked out a sob, the tears flowing out like a current now.  "But how can I compare to Ladybug?  She's so strong and confident.  She doesn't stumble on her words like I do.  She has perfect balance and can climb anything.  I'm lucky enough to walk through my front door without tripping.  Everyone loves her and wishes they can be just like her, but it hurts too because that's not what I'm like....

 

"I want to be better.  I want to be better for you, but... at the same time I don't want to try so hard to be perfect, someone I'm actually not.  I just want to be me..."

 

 

Chat couldn't believe his ears.  His heart broke watching her break down in tears.  Did she really think that about herself? 

 

At that moment, he heard his miraculous beep one last time.  He detransformed, Plagg flying out with an exhausted huff.  He looked at Adrien and elbowed his shoulder before flying over to join Tikki in Marinette's purse to refuel.

 

Marinette sobbed softly, but then quickly realized what she was doing.  How can she let herself turn into such an emotional mess?  God, she felt pathetic.  She frantically wiped her eyes and nose, attempting to gain her composure.  Just then, she felt Adrien's hands touch her shoulders.  She was so absorbed in her meltdown she didn't even notice he had detransformed.

 

She looked up at him, her vision still blurry.  He was looking down at her with furrowed eyes.

 

"Marinette," he began.  "The reason why Ladybug is so incredible is because of you.  She is strong and confident because you make her to be.  She is the way she is because you, Marinette, are the true hero.

 

"I once called you our everyday Ladybug, and even though I didn’t know your identity at the time, I still stand by that statement.  So many times have I watch you save others without the mask.  You are kind, helpful, you're passionate about your interests.  Many people including myself are so lucky to have you there in good time and bad.  Not once have I, or anyone else, thought otherwise.

 

"It's normal to feel insecure.  Just know that you should never have to think you need to be perfect for anyone.  You are only human.  Everyone at school, your family, and myself, love you just as you are."

 

Marinette froze.  Did he just say...

 

"But Adrien," she whispered, her eyes locked on his.  "Don't you... still see me as a friend?"

 

Adrien moved his hands up to cup her face, stepping closer to her than he had ever been.  Marinette's heart was racing.  He was looking directly into her eyes, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

 

"Does this answer your question?" Adrien whispered. 

 

He leaned down and firmly captured her lips with his.

 

Marinette eyes widened.  Was this really happening?  The initial shock quickly dissipated as she closed her eyes, completely submitting into their first kiss.  She lifted her arms, clinging to his shoulders, lest her knees give out beneath her.

 

 

They continued for a bit longer, breathing in the scent of the other.  Her lips were soft, the faint taste of cherry lip balm.  He had the faint scent of cologne emanating from his chest.  Every time they stopped for air, they dove right back in.  Neither wanted to let go of this moment.   If heaven existed, this must've been what it felt like.

 

Finally, they parted, resting their foreheads together.  Marinette's face was glowing, gazing softly at his shining green eyes.

 

"Adrien..."

 

"I finally realized it last night.  You are so much more than a friend.  I've fallen in love with you too Marinette, and it makes me so happy to hear you feel the same."  He brushed her hair away from her eyes.  "Can you forgive me for taking so long to realize it?"

 

Marinette reached up to cup his face, smiling brightly.  "Of course... my kitty," she said, kissing the tip of his nose playfully.

 

Adrien laughed softly.  "My one, true lady," he responded, lifting both her hands and kissing them each. 

 

For the first time, Marinette loved the sound of that name, because now she knew.  It wasn't just for Ladybug.  It was for her.

 

They held onto each other until the storm passed, listening to the rain falling around them.  They were in no hurry to leave.  This moment was just the beginning of their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading, commenting, and all the kudos!
> 
> As of now I don't really have any plans for writing another fic, but feel free to check out my art at my Deviantart page and Tumblr. I definitelty have more of a passion in creating art so it would mean a lot to me if you go check it out sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Things are going to get real in the next chapter ;).


End file.
